Under My Guitar
by Mrs. KisanceKiss
Summary: Tom is teaching Harry how to play the guitar, but what are his real intentions with his teacher? The fic is better than the summary, I promise! And I know it sucks and makes you think about smut but *no smut* Slash. Fludd. R/R please!


**Hi guys! :)**

**I'm back! This time, I bring you _McFly_! It's Fludd and very, very sweet! I hope you guys like it. I wrote for a challenge with my best friend, and this is for her. x3  
**

**Tell me about anything wrong you see here, so, review, please!**

**I think that's all. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._  
**

* * *

"Tommie?" A soft voice called me.

"Yes, Gi?"

"Why are you so out of place, dude?"

I laughed a little. From Tommie to dude in less than a second. "Thinking."

"Is it about Dan? You know he will forgive us as soon as he realizes that Oli likes him back."

"I know, it's not about it."

"Then what is it?"

I sighed. My whole life can be easily translated in only two words – two names: Giovanna and Daniel. The two best friends anyone can ask for. And I didn't even ask for them. I just came into this stupid arts school – much to my chagrin – and they were already friends and the only ones who accepted me heartfelt. I loved them since the very first second, and I will always be thankful to them.

"Tom?"

"Sorry. I… I don't think I can talk about it."

"What do you mean? Is it someone else's secret?"

"No, Gi, it's… Look, I need to figure things out before I can talk about it."

She sighed. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

I smiled. "I do."

She then sighed, placing her head in my legs, closing her eyes. "I'm having a hard time, Tommy."

"I know, baby."

She snorted. "You have no idea."

"Gi, I-"

"No. I like her, she likes him. There's nothing to do about it. So, please, talk to me. About anything, everything. Take my out of this for a while."

Her voice was pleading, begging for a little of peace. She's my best friend, after all. She deserves some credit.

"Look," I began, "First off, she says she likes him. Ok. But how do we know it's true? And second, it won't help being so close to her, you know that."

"I do. But I don't want to talk about it. Your turn."

"Ok… I really need help, Gi."

"Tom, you are getting me really worried. What is this all about?"

The look in her eyes just showed me that she was really worried.

"I… I'm afraid I might be gay."

She sat up in a flash. "You what?"

"I think… Oh God. I'm sorry. I think I'm gay." I said, but my voice was nothing but a whisper – I guess I was telling that to myself.

She smiled. "I don't see how it is bad."

"Harry." I mouthed, no sound coming out of my mouth.

"WHAT?" She screamed in dismay.

"Oh God, shut up," I mumbled, "Yes. Is just what you understood."

"Oh my God, you need to tell me about it."

I smiled. God, how does this girl is turning 17 next week? She's like 5 years old, I'm pretty sure.

"You're 5, Giovanna, I'm pretty sure you're not 17."

She let out a loud laugh. "Shut up and tell me!"

I turned a deep shade of red. "Ok…"

**_flashback_**

_Strong arms were around me, hugging me from behind, and I didn't even need to look to know it was Harry. If it weren't his arms, his scent would have told me._

_"Hello, Haz. Why are you late?"_

_He laughed, letting go of me. So soon…_

_"I'm sorry, teacher! I just thought it'd be fun to bring us something to heat up. Time's really cold." He said with a smirk, raising his left arm to show me a bottle of whisky._

_"Geez Harry! Put it down. You know I don't drink. Plus it won't really help you to understand the lessons."_

_"You do you have to always block my fun? You're a legit cockblocker, Tom."_

_I laughed out loud._

_"Oh my God shut up, Harry. And let's go, it's getting really cold."_

_We get into my house, and Carrie immediately throws herself at Harry, obviously. Oh man, Mom's creating a little slut monster inside her home and doesn't even have a clue._

_"Harry! How long!"_

_"He was here yesterday, Carrie." I snorted. She smirked defiantly._

_"Oh well, what can I do? One day seem like forever."_

_"Shut up," I mumbled, dragging Harry by his wrist. "Mom, Harry's here." I yelled at her, and was about to run upstairs when she came from kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron._

_"Harry! It's always good to see you, sweetheart!"_

_"I can say the same, Mrs. Fletcher."_

_"What a gentleman!" She smiled, all flustered._

_Geez, what's wrong with the women in this house? Or worse, what's wrong with Harry? …Ok. Maybe it's not wrong. Maybe it is too right._

_"Ok, Mom, we need to get going. Leggo Hazz."_

_He just shrugged at her, following me upstairs. I shut the door closed, and went to take my coat off, and he did the same, throwing himself in my bed._

_"I find it really funny when you say slangs."_

_"What?"_

_"'Leggo Harry'", he said, trying to mimic my voice._

_"Oh my god SHUT UP" I said, but ended up laughing. "It's your fault!" I accused. "It's you who talks like that all the time, I can't help."_

_"Yeah, I know I'm irresistible."_

_Suddenly, I felt my face turning red. Oh God, why?_

_"Let's… Let's start our lessons, ok?" I said, sitting at the ground, with my guitar in hands, all of a sudden feeling uncomfortable._

_"Ok." He said simply, coming to sit at my side, just… Too close for comfort._

_We started our lessons. But something had changed. Something in the atmosphere was heavy… uncomfortable._

_"Tom? There's something wrong?" Harry asked, and then I realized I was out of place._

_"No, no, just a sudden headache. But it's nothing. Back to your practice."_

_I coughed a fake cough; I'd do anything, everything just to get comfortable around Harry again. Because I heard it once. I was just staring at Harry, trying his hardest to get some notes enough to form a beautiful melody from my favorite guitar, and I was feeling flustered, enchanted, as if I couldn't tore my gaze away from him. Indeed, I could not. And still yet I was feeling so uncomfortable. But yes, I heard it once. Your friends are the best people in the world. Until... you fell for them. They will become the only ones with who you can't be yourself anymore._

**_flashback ends_**

"And that's it." I said, feeling like a stupid 12 year old boy falling for the first time. "What do I do, Gi?"

"I think it's cute," she said with a smile. I looked at her with a not so amiable expression. She sighed. "I think we have to talk to Dan. He's a guy…"

"He's not gay."

"But still he's a guy. You know I only fell for Georgia, and for her only."

"And what did you feel?"

It looked like something clicked inside of her.

"Wow. Tom. Oh my God, it's been so long I didn't even remember. But hell, it was just like that. Only that we were at the beach." She sighed. "I think you should talk to him."

I looked at her pointedly. "Says the girl who can't even talk about the object of her passion without turning cherry red."

"She's not lesbian. Harry is gay."

"Means nothing. Just because he's gay it doesn't mean he will fall for every creature with a penis."

She laughed out loud. "Lol, Tom. Yeah, literally, lol. How stupid are you? We can see it in Harry's eyes and-"

She stopped herself as she saw Danny approaching us with a smile. Why was he smiling at us?

"Hey Dan."

"Hey Gi." He said, kissing the top of her head. She smiled. Wow. All too strange. He was supposed to be mad at us, right? "Hello, Tommy." He said hugging me. I melted into his arms, just glad he was holding me again.

"Ok, I don't want to ruin anything," Giovanna said, "But weren't you mad at us?"

Daniel smiled that crooked teeth smile of his.

"First off, I want to apologize. I shouldn't have freaked out, because you guys were just trying to help me-" Giovanna was about to say something, and I know it'd be thank you very much, and so knew Danny, so he didn't give her time to say anything. "So thank you. You are the best friends anyone can ask for. And second… Good news! We are dating! Olivia and I! We are going to the movies tomorrow night…"

"Wow, Dan, that's great!" Gi cheered, and I smiled fondly, truly happy for him, but right now I was just too confused to cheer him properly.

"Tommy? What's wrong?"

When I said nothing, Giovanna snorted at me, answering for me.

"It's Harry. I told you, Danny."

"So our boy finally admits it?"

"Yep."

"Wow," I said sarcastically, "Mommy and Daddy, I am right here, thank you very much."

They laughed.

"Just don't waste too much time, ok?" Danny said. "That weirdo guy Dougie, with the purple hair and lip ring, from the Catholic school has already laid his eyes upon Harry."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"How do you know that?"

"I know things."

"Who told you?"

"I also know people."

Giovanna laughed. This girl is all laughters.

"Dumb, he just knows Olivia. She does the same classes as Dougie in the Catholic school." She sighed. "By the way, she's pretty closer to him."

I looked at her skeptically.

"Ok, and how does you know that?"

She looked at Danny. "I know people." Then laughed.

I snorted. I give up on trying to understand these two.

That night, when I came back home, my guitar was in its place, at the end of my bed. I haven't touched it ever since Harry had played in it, whole two days ago, which is weird – a day don't go by without me playing at least a little. I took it, softly running my fingers through it already, when something under it, lying over my sheets in my bed caught my eyes. A pink paper sheet, perfectly folded. My hands started to shake uncontrollably while I unfolded it. I would recognize the handwriting anywhere in the World, under any conditions.

"_I wish I could talk to you in person. I tried, but I'm not that brave, after all. But it was somewhat of an ultimate. If I didn't tell you, it'd be Izzy, and even though she's our friend, I don't really think it's the best idea. The best idea I came up with was requesting you to teach me do something I know all so well – playing guitar. I'm sorry – and you're an amazing teacher, by the way. Ok, I'm just babbling and Izzy is right here over my head trying to read what I'm writing. *Izzy, stop it, I'm doing it, ok?* *That's because I love you, and you're my best friend, and I don't want you to lost him without give it a try.* You got it, right? Do I have to say the words? I feel stupid, and weak that I didn't have the courage enough to tell it to you in person. I'm sorry Tom. I just love you too much. If you had said to me in person that you didn't want me, I wouldn't be able to hold it back. I'm sorry. I love you. Harry."_

Oh my God. There were tears running down my face, and I wasn't sure if I should call Giovanna and Danny or Harry. I ended up choosing my best friends, so they could tell me what to do.

"Danny? Giovanna?"

"Yes?" They said at the same time.

"I need you both. Oh my God."

"What happened, Tommy?" Danny asked, and I could tell the concern in his voice.

"I… I just found a letter that Harry left under my guitar the last lesson we had, which was two days ago. What do I do now?"

"What's in the letter?" Giovanna asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Tommy?" Danny asked, and when I didn't answer, I heard his voice becoming more rushed – a sign that he was really worried. "Thomas, what happened?"

I smiled. I love it when Danny calls me Thomas, because he is the only one. Giovanna don't like calling people by their names, she says it's too formal. But for Danny it means he worries really much with me.

"Thomas!" His voice was an octave higher than the normal.

Giovanna remained in silence – nobody interrupts Danny when he is worried.

"He-said-he-loves-me!" I said in a rush and I could hear when he let out the breath he was holding.

"Wow Tommy, I'm really happy about you, man!"

"I TOLD YA!" Giovanna yelled in victory. I just laughed.

"Ok. So what do I do now?"

"CALL HIM!" They yelled at me at the same time. I laughed even more.

"But what am I supposed to say?"

"First off, you're going to explain why you called him only today and not before, so he won't feel like you were thinking too much." Giovanna said.

"Then you will go out for a movie, or ice-cream, or the shit new couples do. Then you will tell him you love him too. Easy as that." Danny concluded.

"And when do I do that?"

"NOW!" They yelled again and I laughed.

I don't even know why I'm laughing.

"Stop laughing. Relax." Oh but Danny knows. I only laugh this much when I'm nervous. "Take slow breaths," he said, "And relax. You will be fine, Tommy." I did as I was told. "Great. Now go pick the house's phone and put it on the speakerphone so Gi and I can hear the conversation."

"Hell yeah!" She agreed. I sighed. I can't say no to them.

"Ok… Just wait a sec, I'm going to get the phone from downstairs."

"We have time, Tommie." Giovanna said and I just smiled. Best friends anyone can ask for.

I went downstairs without being noticed, thank Jesus, and ran up in a flash.

"Ok, I'm here," I said to my cell phone, that was in the speaker too, "What do I do?"

"You call?" Giovanna said with the 'obvious' tone and I laughed a little. Nervous again.

"Stop laughing, Tom. Slow breaths, c'mon." Danny said, and I did as he told, because he always knows what to do and to say to relax me.

"Ok. Ok, I'm calling him." I announced. "You two shut up. Don't say a single word, ok?" They mumbled quiet okay's and I smiled.

"Hello?" His voice made me smile.

"Hey Harry."

"Oh, hey Tom!" He said in a cheerful tone. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." We both stayed in silence, until Danny coughed, and I coughed too, to cover up his voice. Ok, I have to talk. "I'm… I'm sorry I didn't call you before."

"That's okay… I guess. I get you needed your time to think and all. I understand and-"

"No, Harry," I cut him off, "It's that I just now found your letter. Now _now_, like, 15 minutes ago…"

"Oh…" He seemed really relieved. We fell in another awkward silence and Danny snorted, ready to cough again, so I spoke.

"I was thinking… Would you like to, you know, go out? Maybe a movie, or ice-cream… You can choose where we are going?"

"Really?" He seemed amazed. "You are going… Are you going on a date with me, Tom?"

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be calling you." I said in a soft voice.

"So… Would you like to go to the park, tomorrow? We can get some ice-cream, then we can go to the movies…?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Great. I pick you at five…?"

"Yeah, five is good."

"Ok. Um. See you tomorrow, Tom." He said awkwardly.

"Yes. See you, Hazzy."

And then I hung up, picking up my cell phone and finally screaming: "YES!"

They both laughed in their sides of the line.

"I'm so happy for you, dude!" Gi said, and I agreed with a smiled, as if she could see.

"I'm happy for you, my boy. But you know if he… Um… If he does anything wrong, just call ok Thomas? I'll be there to make sure he will never be a dad." Danny said in a serious tone, but Giovanna and I bursted out in laughs. "I'm serious." We both stopped laughing.

"Ok, Dan. Anything wrong and I call you right up."

"Good. Ok, I'm going now. Tom has to start picking up his outfit – which we all know will take the whole night –, then he has to talk to his Mommy and Daddy; Giovanna has to make her night call to Georgia; and I have to call Olivia."

"Good luck to all of us." Gi said.

"Good luck." I agreed. "I love you, guys. Good night."

"We love you, too. Good night, Tom." They said at the same time, and then the line went dead.

I sighed. Danny just knows Gi and I all too well.

It took me hours to finally pick up and outfit; and then I went downstairs to tell my parents about my date. They were happy for me, and I was just thankful that I have such amazing parents. When I finally headed to bed, I was tired; so much pressure over my shoulders. But I was happy. I know it wouldn't be easy, but I was ready to move the World for Harry, if we needed. And as awkward as it sounds, I know our date will be awkward. But hey – Harry loves me! I don't need anything else really.

Good night.

And that night, I dreamed of our date. And it was just how I dreamed it would be: perfect.


End file.
